1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical systems and more particularly, to an optical system for detailed self-analysis of the eye and surrounding regions of the face.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known in the prior art to examine the eye and surrounding area by use of a mirror. However, it has been found that the use of an ordinary mirror for such examination is not suitable for detailed investigation involving the eye, particularly with respect to the use of contact lenses. For the person who uses a contact lens, it is necessary to appraise the accuracy of the positioning of the lens over the cornea to visualize the presence or absence of any air bubbles, dirt particles, eye lashes, etc., that may cause discomfort, visualize the presence or absence of any folds or tears of the soft lens or any fractures or defects in a hard contact lens, and adjust the position of the so-called bifocal contact lens which requires that a specific portion of the lens be situated over the lower part of the cornea at all times. Such activity requires a closer examination of the eyeball than has typically been available through the use of an ordinary mirror.
It has been known in the prior art to use a concave lens for the entire facial examination. Such lenses are typically found in dressing areas and can be used for the application of cosmetics and for other activity requiring a somewhat more detailed visual image of the facial region than can be provided by use of a mirror. Typically, however, such concave lenses have not been satisfactory to provide a detailed examination of the specific area such as the area of the eye. In addition, such lenses have typically been fairly large and therefore have not been suitably portable. Also, the focal lengths of said lenses do not permit close examination of the eye.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an optical system that is easily portable and which can be used to provide a detailed self-examination of the area of the eye or surrounding facial regions. In addition, it is desirable to provide a self-examination instrument that does not rely on ambient light and yet can protect against inadvertent focussing of direct sunlight to the eye or other parts of the face and body.